


Thank You for Staying

by flowing_river



Series: Cairo Week 2020 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cairo Day 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oops, Panic Attacks, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Past Torture, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, a bit - Freeform, slight spoilers for season 4, there was suppose to be more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Sequel to “We Should Have Noticed” and “Why did you leave me?”Mac has slowly starting trusting the team more. And then they give him a gift.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) & Russ Taylor, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cairo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703467
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Thank You for Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “We Should Have Noticed” and “Why did you leave me?”(Part 1 and 2 of the “Why did you leave me?” Series). **You’ll have to read both of them to understand this fic.** This series has slight spoilers for episode 4.01 and takes place before and after that episode but ignores all of the episodes after that.
> 
> Also, it’s been exactly one year since I’ve posted my first story for MacGyver. I can’t believe it and thank you to all my wonderful readers <3
> 
> This was written for the Cairo Week Day 7 Prompt: AU

Mac is tense. He’s sitting on the couch next to Jack, trying to stay calm. The TV is on, playing something random and Jack is saying soothing words to him. 

Mac is clutching Jack’s hand like it’s the only thing keeping him from falling into a panic attack and trying to focus on Jack’s voice instead of the feeling of knives cutting into his skin and cruel voices demanding information.

“Jack,” he gasps.

“It’s okay, kiddo. You’re safe,” Jack answers right away. He keeps up his gentle reassurances, until Mac’s panic finally fades, and Mac relaxes a bit.

“Sorry,” Mac says out of habit, “I didn’t mean to-”

“No need to apologize, kiddo,” Jack says.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jack asks after a few seconds.

Mac hesitates before saying, “It was the same as usual.”

Jack nods and doesn’t question him any further. He sits back on the couch and turns his attention to the TV. Mac realizes he’s still clutching Jack’s hand, like a child holding onto their parent, and considers letting it go, but decides against it. It grounds him.

* * *

The team comes over to his house after there next mission. It’s become a tradition for them again, so they can talk to each other in a peaceful situation. 

Mac’s trust in them has grown a lot since what happened was revealed. Things still aren’t like they were before Phoenix was disbanded, but he’s comfortable with them again.

He finds himself laughing with the rest of them at Russ’ antics and the rest of the teams jokes. They all seem happy that he’s interacting with him.

Jack is sitting next to him, and Mac is leaning on him. One of the worse scars on his side is aching and Mac puts his hand on it when laughing increases the pain.

“Are you okay,” Riley asks, frowning when she notices the motion.

Mac nods, “Just one of the scars giving me some trouble.”

Just saying that suddenly changes the energy of the room. No one is smiling anymore and they’re all looking at Mac with concern.

“Do you have some sort of cream or something for it?” Riley asks.

Mac hesitates, he was going to put on the cream later after everyone left, but he has some trust in Riley.

“It’s in my bathroom cabinet,” he answers.

Riley nods and gets up to go inside. Everyone else sits there in silence until Jack glares at them and they slowly start up the conversation again. Riley returns with the cream and Mac lifts up the side of his shirt so she can put it on the angry, red scar.

He hears a small gasp from her, and he can see the horror and anger in her eyes, but she doesn’t say anything and quickly puts on the cream and puts the tube away.

“We got you a gift,” Riley suddenly says.

“A gift? Today’s not my birthday,” Mac says, frowning.

“We know, but we wanted to give you something,” Bozer says.

Everyone else nods and Mac looks at Jack and Jack shrugs.

“It was all their idea,” Jack says at Mac’s unspoken question, “I had nothing to do with it.”

Desi and Bozer get up and go into the house and they return with a small puppy walking in between them.

“He doesn’t have a name yet,” Riley says, “We wanted you to decide.”

The puppy comes up to him and whines, nudging his leg with his nose. Then he climbs into Mac’s lap and settles there. Mac hadn’t realized how tense he was until the dog curled up in his lap. He relaxes a bit and starts petting the soft, black fur.

“So,” Matty says, “What do you think?”

“Thank you,” Mac says, “I love him.”

The puppy must have somehow sensed they were talking about him, because he turns his head and starts licking Mac’s hand. Mac smiles.

“So now I have to take care of two puppies now,” Jack suddenly says.

Everyone laughs and Mac can’t even pretend to be offended.

“Well we’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Russ says after everyone’s laughter dies down.

Everyone nods and get up and say their goodbyes. Mac and Jack also head back inside. There’s a stack of dog things near his kitchen with a sticky note that says, ‘Temporary things for the puppy.’

Mac squats down next to the puppy and scratches behind his ears.

“I know what to name you,” Mac says, “You seem like someone who’s going to be protective of me. I think I’ll call you Jack. J in front of everyone else.”

Jack walks up next to him and Mac startles. He hadn’t noticed him.

“So, Jack huh?” Jack asks.

Mac reddens a bit and avoids Jack’s eyes.

“I, uh-”

“I’m just teasing kid. And there’s no need to call him something different in front of everyone else.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“Anytime, kiddo,” Jack answers, “Now it’s bedtime for both of you.”

“You’re such a dad,” Mac says, then he flushes.

“That I am,” Jack says, patting Mac on the shoulder, “Now bedtime.”

Jack, the puppy, follows him around while he gets ready and makes sad eyes at him until he picks him up and puts him down on his bed. 

He settles down on top of Mac when he lays down and Mac drifts off to sleep, knowing that both Jacks are going to be there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
